This invention relates to a boat hoist canopy skirt to surround a boat, such as a ski boat, fishing boat, pontoon boat, and personal water craft and protect the boat from the environment. The sun can cause the value of a boat to decline by fading the finish of the boat, upholstery, and the carpet. The sun also deteriorates the seat fabric and stitching. To help minimize these effects of the environment, boat hoists often include large canopies which shade the boat from the sun, rain and other aspects of the environment. However, a large canopy does not fully protect a boat from all elements of the environment. Depending on the time of day, the sun still hits portions of the boat. Also, dirt, rain, leaves and other elements in the environment are still able to blow into the boat. Birds also build nests under the canopy. A canopy also provides no privacy or deterrent to theft of items in the boat by passerbys who can see into the boat.
Prior art boat covers are known that are supported by the boat hoist or lift. However, such prior art covers typically must be completely removed or raised to allow access to the boat and to allow the boat to enter and exit the hoist or lift. Also, some prior art boat covers do not cover or protect the sides of the boat, but rather leave the sides exposed.
Thus, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a boat hoist canopy skirt for surrounding a boat on a hoist.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a boat hoist canopy skirt that can easily be attached to the boat hoist.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a boat hoist canopy skirt or protective system that allows easy access into the boat.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a boat hoist canopy skirt that has a venting system to reduce wind pressure. 
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a boat hoist canopy skirt allowing entry and exit of the boat to and from the hoist.
These and other objectives, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from this application.